elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Akrash
Akrash — opowieść o Akrash. Książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Akrash Tabar Vunqidh Fama głosiła, że młoda, urodziwa Dunmerka w woalce regularnie, przez kilka letnich dni, odwiedzała jednego z mistrzów płatnerskich w mieście Łza. Był rok 3E 407. Mieszkańcy miasta stwierdzili z jej ruchów i figury, że tajemnicza nieznajoma była była młoda i urodziwa, ale nikt nie widział jej twarzy. Gdy zjawiała się w warsztacie płatnerza, ten dawał czeladnikom wolne na kilka godzin, zamykał sklep i szedł z nią na zaplecze. Potem, po południu, dziewczyna odchodziła, by pojawić się następnego dnia, dokładnie o tej samej porze. Jak na plotkę nie było to nic szczególnego, choć dokładna natura tego, co starszy mężczyzna i dobrze ubrana kobieta robili na zapleczu, stała się tematem kilku niewyszukanych żartów. Po kilku tygodniach wizyty ustały, a życie w slumsach Łzy wróciło do normy. Dopiero miesiąc czy dwa po tym, jak owe wizyty ustały, w jednej z wielu miejscowych tawern, pewien młody krawiec, wypiwszy odrobinkę za dużo, spytał płatnerza: -Więc co z twoją młodą przyjaciółką? Złmałeś jej serce? Płatnerz, doskonale świadom plotek, odparł spokojnie: -To dobrze wychowana młoda dama z wyższych kręgów. Nie mogło do niczego dojść pomiędzy nią i kimś takim jak ja. -No to co robiła u ciebie każdego dnia? - spytała posługaczka, która nie mogła się już od jakiegoś czasu doczekać, żeby otworzyć ten temat. -Jeśli musicie wiedzieć - odparł płatnerz - uczyłem jej rzemiosła. -Jaja sobie robisz! - zaśmiał się krawiec. -Nie, owa młoda dama była niezwykle zafascynowana moim podejściem do rzemiosła - rzekł płatnerz z odcieniem dumy w głosie, nim pochłonęły go wspomnienia. -Nauczyłem ją, jak naprawiać przede wszystkim miecze, łatać szczerby i usuwać złamania, pęknięcia, uszkodzenia rękojeści i jelców. Gdy zaczynała, nie miała pojęcia, jak przymocować uchwyt do trzpienia... No, oczywiście, że była zielona, bo czemu miałaby nie być? Ale nie bała się pobrudzić sobie rąk. Nauczyłem ją, jak łatać wykończenia ze srebra i złota na cennych mieczach i jak polerować je do lustrzanego połysku, by wyglądały tak, jakby ledwo co zeszły z niebiańskiego kowadła bogów. Posługaczka i krawiec zaśmiali się w głos. Niezależnie od tego, co utrzymywał, stary człowiek mówił o szkoleniu młodej damy tak, jak inny mężczyzna mówiłby o dawno utraconej miłości. Pozostali bywalcy karczmy z chcęcią posłuchaliby łzawej historii płatnerza, ale pierwszeństwo miały ważniejsze plotki. W centrum miasta odnaleziono kolejnego zamordowanego handlarza niewolników, dokumentnie rozprutego. To już szósty w czasie mniej niż dwóch tygodni. Niektórzy nazywali zabójcę "Wyzwolicielem", ale tego rodzaju zapał w sprzeciwianiu się niewolnictwu bł dość rzadki wśród prostego ludu. Wolał on przezwisko "Odrąbywacz", bo kilka poprzednich ofiar zostało pozbawionych głów. Inni zostali po prostu podziurawieni lub pocięci na kawałki, ale Odrąbywacz zachował swój pierwotny pseudonim. Podczas, gdy entuzjastyczni chuligani zakładali się o stan, w jakim zostanie znaleziony kolejny trup handlarza niewolników, kilka tuzinów żyjących wciąż członków tego zawodu konferowało w posiadłości Serjo Tres Minegaura. Minegaur był niezbyt ważnym członkiem rodu Tres, lecz niezwykle prominentnym handlarzem niewolników. Mógł mieć już swe najlepsze lata za sobą, lecz jego współpracownicy wciąż ufali jego mądrości. -Musimy zastanowić się, co wiemy o tym Odrąbywaczu, i postąpić zgodnie z tą wiedzą - powiedział Minegaur, siedząc naprzeciw bogato zdobionego kominka. -Wiemy, że żywi absurdalną nienawiść do niewolnictwa i handlarzy niewolników. Wiemy, że doskonale walczy mieczem. Wiemy, że ma dość finezji i zręczności, by dostać się do najlepiej strzeżonych domów naszych współbraci. Wygląda więc na to, że jest poszukiwaczem przygód, Przybyszem. Z pewnością żaden z obywateli Morrowind nie zwróciłby się w ten sposób przeciw nam. Handlarze niewolników zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Przybysz zdawał się być najbardziej prawdopodobnym przestępcą. Zawsze tak było. -Gdybym był pięćdziesiąt lat młodszy, wziąłbym Akrasha, mój miecz, znad kominka - Minegaur zrobił szeroki gest w kierunku lśniącej broni. -I wraz z wami odszukałbym tego terrorystę. Szukajcie go tam, gdzie spotykają się poszukiwacze przygód -- w tawernach i siedzibach gildii. Potem nauczcie go paru rzeczy o odrąbywaniu. Handlarze zaśmiali się uprzejmie. -Nie pożyczysz nam pewnie swego miecza na egzekucję, prawda, Serjo? - spytał entuzjastycznie Soron Jeles, młody, lizusowaty handlarz. -Byłby to szczytny cel dla Akrasha - westchnął Minegaur. -Ale przysiągłem, że kiedy się ustatkuję, on ustatkuje się wraz ze mną. Minegaur zawołał swą córkę, Peliah, i kazał jej przynieść więcej flinu, ale handlarze odmówili. Miała to być noc polowania na Odrąbywacza, a nie topienia smutków w alkoholu. Minegaur serdecznie popierał ich oddanie sprawie, szczególnie, że trunek od jakiegoś czasu drożał coraz bardziej. Kiedy ostatni z łowców niewolników opuścił posesję, starzec pocałował swoją córkę w czoło, po raz ostatni spojrzał z podziwem na Akrasha i udał się chwiejnie do swego łóżka. Ledwie zdążył zniknąć, gdy Peliah zdjęła ostrze z kominka i popędziła z nim przez podwórko za domem. Wiedziała, że Kazagh czekał na nią w stajni od wielu godzin. When the last of the slavers had left, the old man kissed his daughter on the head, took one last admiring look at Akrash, and toddled off to his bed. Wyskoczył na nią z cienia i otulając ją swymi silnymi, pokrytymi futrem ramionami, pocałował słodko i długo. Trzymała go w objęciach tak długo, jak mogła, ale w końcu odsunęła się i podała mu miecz. Sprawdził jego ostrość. -Najlepszy kowal Khajiitów nie zaostrzyłby tak broni - powiedział, z dumą patrząc na ukochaną. -A wiem, że wczoraj trochę go poszczerbiłem. -Tak było - odparła Peliah. -Chyba ciąłeś prosto przez żelazny kirys. -Łowcy niewolników zaczęli się pilnować - odpowiedział. -Co mówili na spotkaniu? -Myślą, że jesteś Przybyszem, awanturnikiem - zaśmiała się. -Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że khajiicki niewolnik potrafiłby dokonać tych wszystkich "odrąbywań". -A twój ojciec nie podejrzewa, że to jego drogi Akrash uderza w samo serce ucisku? -Skąd miałby wiedzieć, skoro każdego dnia znajduje go tak świeżym, jak poprzedniego? Teraz muszę wracać, nim ktoś zauważy, że znikłam. Moja piastunka czasem przychodzi, by spytać mnie o jakieś szczegóły ślubu, jakbym miała jakikolwiek wybór. -Obiecuję ci - powiedział bardzo poważnie Kazagh - że nie zostaniesz zmuszona do żadnego małżeństwa, które miałoby umocnić twojego ojca i jego niecne interesy. Ostatnim miejscem spoczynku Akrasha będzie serce twego ojca. A kiedy będziesz już sierotą, będziesz mogła uwolnić niewolników, przeprowadzić się do bardziej oświeconej prowincji i wyjść, za kogo zechcesz. -Ciekawe, kto to będzie - powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Peliah i popędziła z powrotem do domu. Tuż przed świtem Peliah zbudziła się i wykradła do ogrodu, gdzie znalazła Akrasha, schowanego między pnączami goryczaka. Wciążbył dość ostry, ale na powierzchni ostrza widniały pionowe smugi, jakby zadrapania. Znów ktoś stracił głowę, pomyślała, cierpliwie wycierając ślady pumeksem i polerując miecz roztworem soli i octu. Gdy jej ojciec wszedł do salonu, bu zjeść śniadanie, miecz wisiał już nad kominkiem w nienaruszonym stanie. Kiedy nadeszła wieść, że Kemillith Torom, przyszły mąż Peliah, został znaleziony na rogu, z głową nadzianą na płot o kilka stóp od reszty ciała, nie musiała udawać smutku. Jej ojciec wiedział, że nie chciała za niego wyjść. -Szkoda - powiedział. -Chłopak był dobrym łowcą niewolników. Ale jest wielu innych młodych mężczyzn, którzy ucieszyliby się z sojuszu z naszą rodziną. Może młody Soron Jeles? Dwie noce później Sorona Jelesa odwiedził Odrąbywacz. Walka nie trwała długo, ale Soron był uzbrojony w jeden ostateczny środek -- igłę unurzaną w truciźnie, schowaną w rękawie. Gdy otrzymał śmiertelny cios, padł naprzód i wetknął ją Kazaghowi w łydkę. Gdy ten dotarł do posiadłości Minegaur, był bliski śmierci. Wspiął się do okna Peliah, walcząc z rozmywającym się wzrokiem, i zapukał. Peliah nie odpowiedziała od razu, bo zatopiona była w głębokim, cudownym śnie o swej przyszłości ze swym khajiickim kochankiem. Zapukał głośniej, budząc nie tylko Peliah, ale i jej ojca w pokoju obok. -Kazagh - krzyknęła, otwierając okno. Za chwilę do pokoju wpadł sam Minegaur. Zobaczył taki widok: ten niewolnik, jego własność, za chwilę miał odrąbać głowę jego córki, jego własności, jego mieczem, jego własnością. Nagle, z energią młodzieńca, Minegaur dopadł umierającego Khajiita, wytrącając mu miecz z rąk. Nim Peliah była go w stanie powstrzymać, wbił ostrze w serce jej kochanka. Gdy opadło podniecenie, starzec upuścił miecz i obrócił się ku drzwiom, by zawołać straże. Przyszło mu z nagła do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego córka nie doznała szkody i czy nie potrzebuje uzdrowiciela. Minegar obrócił się ku niej. Przez chwilę czuł dezorientację, doznawszy siły ciosu, ale nie czując samego ostrza. Potem zobaczył krew i poczuł ból. Nim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego córka dźgnęła go Akrashem, już nie żył. Ostrze w końcu znalazło swą pochwę. Tydzień później, po oficjalnym śledztwie, niewolnika pochowano w nieoznaczonym grobie na podwórku posiadłości, a Serjo Tres Mineagur udał się na spoczynek w skromnym rogu bogatego rodowego grobowca. Wielki tłum ciekawskich gapiów zebrał się, by obejrzeć pogrzeb szlachetnego łowcy niewolników, którego tajemnicą była jego druga tożsamość -- Odrąbywacz, eliminujący swych konkurentów. Gapie milczeli z szacunkiem, choć każdy z nich wyobrażał sobie ostatnie chwile jego życia. W szale zaatakował on własną córkę, w której obronie stanął nieszczęsny, lojalny niewolnik. Zabiwszy swego pana, w rozpaczy zwrócił on ostrze przeciw sobie. Pośród tłumu, stary płatnerz po raz ostatni spojrzał na młodą damę w woalce, nim ta na zawsze znikła z Łzy. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki